March 20, 2019 NXT UK results
The March 20, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 25, 2019 at the Coventry Skydome in Coventry, England. It aired on the WWE Network on March 20, 2019. Summary General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala kicked off the latest edition of NXT UK with the monumental announcement that Pete Dunne will defend his WWE United Kingdom Title at NXT TakeOver: New York during WrestleMania Weekend. Before they could reveal his challenger, however, The BruiserWeight interrupted with three simple words: “Give me WALTER.” Returning from “exile” with renewed destructive resolve, Eddie Dennis battled Ligero, hitting an awe-inspiring hanging superplex before executing the Severn Bridge and the Next Stop Driver for the victory. The tag team combination of Sam Stoker & Lewis Howley hoped to rebound following their NXT UK loss last week against Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel, but the barbaric duo of Wild Boar & Primate shut them down in a hurry, capping off their onslaught with a pop-up into the belly-to-back suplex for the simply animalistic win. NXT's Knockout Artist made his presence felt in his NXT UK debut, emerging from across the pond with the goal of showing the U.K. Superstars what British wrestling was all about. Despite tangling with the relentless Ashton Smith, who took down Ohno with a high-impact Samoan drop, the powerful Knockout Artist hit a pair of crushing sentons before following up with the brutal ripcord elbow to the back of his opponent's neck for the huge three-count. After the bell, a show of good sportsmanship by Ohno quickly transformed into a post-match assault on Smith, a nefarious move that brought a concerned Travis Banks to the ring to help his fallen friend and nearly sparked a confrontation between him and NXT UK's newest competitor. With the NXT UK Tag Team Championship very much on the mind of Moustache Mountain, NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint granted Tyler Bate a one-on-one showdown against one-half of the Grizzled Young Veterans, James Drake. The first-ever WWE United Kingdom Champion triumphed over the tenacious titleholder with a beautiful corkscrew senton off the top rope. The victory sends a strong signal that Bate & Trent Seven are still a serious threat to NXT Tag Team Titles, and it may not be long before the WWE Universe sees a TakeOver: Blackpool championship rematch. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Isla Dawn defeats Killer Kelly *Eddie Dennis defeated Ligero *The Hunt (Jay Melrose & Mike Hitchman) defeated Lewis Howley & Sam Stoker *Kassius Ohno defeated Ashton Smith *Tyler Bate defeated James Drake Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-20-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 3-20-19 NXT UK 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #34 results * NXT UK results #34 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #34 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events